


fatherhood but the dads are self aware

by cyndakai



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Adoption, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, just dad bein dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndakai/pseuds/cyndakai
Summary: Just dudes being dads.
Relationships: Dr. Coomer & Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta & The G-Man
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	1. gman has feelings? fucked up if true

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit of body horror, abandoment and sad tommy. hope yall like it!

It was just supposed to be a quick work related visitation.

As he stops in the orphanage, he checks the regulations of the place, gets the tour, all of that jazz. Nothing he's not used to. But then he sees that young boy - sitting on a corner, playing alone with a dog plushie. The other children seem to avoid him, and that makes G-Man feel incredibly pained for the very first time in… centuries.

"I see you noticed Tommy. He is not really popular with other kids, since they are scared of him. Kids are cruel", the administrator says.

"Why are kids… scared of Tommy?"

The administrator sighs. Tommy is epileptic and autistic and kids say he's a monster. He's been trying to get Tommy to be adopted, but parents always give him back, calling him a handful, or just not saying anything, not wanting to be around him.

Poor little thing, G-Man thinks. He's just a child, and he's already being so othered. He's just a young, innocent child…

For the very first time in his life, G-Man makes an impulsive decision.

"I'd like... to take Tommy for the weekend. To see if we are. Compatible." 

The administrator seems so relieved. "This way, we need to fill on the paperwork."

💼💼💼

When Tommy sees him for the very first time, he immediately is drawn to his very glowy eyes. Tommy's eyes are a vibrant yellow, so G-Man supposes it's a matter of seeing himself in others. They are at Dunkin Donuts, since the place it's supposed to make Tommy feel calmer. Tommy is not calm, but he's not angry or scared - he is excited. He's babbling about a show he saw about sword forging, and it makes G-Man want to protect that little man forever. He also introduces G-Man to the dog plushie, Fanta. Such a bright young man.

Through the course of the day, he takes Tommy in several activities, but he is methodic with time and routine. Tommy seems to revel in his structure, with his only request is to bring Fanta along, which G-Man sees no problem with.. They go to the theater and watch Babe 2 - Pig in The Big City, and Tommy is incredibly well behaved. They also go to a museum, and Tommy is a little too excited, but it only endears him more to the child. Tommy takes his medicines on time, and he always says please and thank you. Truly, the perfect child. 

Anger bubbles up on his chest. How come so many adults have just… Given up? Tommy isn't a handful, Tommy isn't even a hard child to please - they stop for dinner and as G-Man orders, Tommy is perfectly content just playing with straws.

The answer comes sooner than he expects.

G-Man has to put Tommy to bed. Tommy is a child and children need sleep, that's a fact of life. Tommy has brushed his teeth, the nightlight on the guest house is on, the bed is warm, Fanta is also tucked in. G-Man says goodnight and goes to his room.

G-Man doesn't need sleep. He prefers to work at night. He's putting his affairs in order, making sure he'd have more time with Tommy tomorrow (and thinking about permanently adopting him) when he hears it - the crash in the guest room. He runs to the room, to notice an enormous glow shining through the door. He quickly enters it and Tommy is in the middle of the room, but he looks different.

Tommy is on his feet. From his tiny back, four giant wings sprout. Around him, huge rings spin filled with eyes. The glow comes from his beautiful yellow eyes, and he's shaking. He looks at G-Man, and he's so, so scared, clutching the dog to his chest.

"Pl-please, Mr. Man. D-do not be afraid."

And suddenly, G-Man is washed over with relief. Because of course his wonderful little boy is not human. He is not human, and they are so, so similar. G-Man finally sprouts his own wings and smiles brightly at Tommy.

Tommy bursts into tears, but he's smiling too. G-Man offers him a hug, and they hug until Tommy gets a grasp on his human form. It feels right this time, and he adjusts it lightly, so his hair looks more like Mr. Man. He feels so... warm, and he notices that G-Man is hugging Fanta too.

Finally, someone gets it. And he knows G-Man isn't going anywhere. He finally has a home.

💼💼💼

Filling out paperwork never felt so good. The administrator has suggested that he spent more time with Tommy before making it official - probably scared that G-Man would return him - but he was emphatic. Tommy would move in soon. He takes his son (that word filling his chest with pride) to Dunkin Donuts to celebrate. Then Tommy looks at him, with those very curious yellow eyes.

"What is. Uh. Our last name?"

That takes G-Man by surprise. "I don't. Have one. You can pick it out."

Tommy looks around. His eyes fixate on the menu and he smiles brightly.

"What about Coolatta?"

G-Man Coolatta. He nods. “Of course, Tommy.”

He would remember the look on Tommy’s face for the rest of his life. And as Tommy devours his donuts (strawberry frosted and jelly filled for him, just one glazed for G-Man, none for Fanta since it’s not healthy for dogs), G-Man thinks that he should follow his instincts more.

💼💼💼

Sunkist is at his lap. Tommy is dancing with Gordon as Bubby tries to cheat on the games and Coomer is trying to get the rat to square up. The birthday party is perfect - the minions made Tommy happy and the tradition is secured.

His wonderful son doesn’t ask for parties anymore, but he doesn’t need to. It’s his pleasure to see Tommy smile like that, even if he is a little sad about the anomaly. G-Man is working on that too. No cost is too great to see his son smile. Speaking of which…

“Tommy, I have one last surprise... for you.” His son runs over. He is a bit upset about the Resonance Cascade, but they will talk about it later. Right now, he just wants to celebrate.

He hands Tommy a box, which is opened carefully. Tommy’s eyes widen.

A little plush dog. She has been patched up, with now the addition of wings, and one extra pair of glossy eyes. But her fluff is still soft, and she’s still well loved.

“Is this…  _ Fanta _ ?” He looks at his dad, eyes full of tears and a huge smile.

“Yes. I have… Fixed her myself. Only for you.”

Tommy hugs his dad and Sunkist worms himself in the middle to get the hug too. It’s the perfect birthday for the perfect boy. And G-Man would do anything to make Tommy feel like this forever.


	2. five times coomer was dad and one he wasn't

The first time it happened, it was a joke.

Coomer is checking Gordon to see if he’s hurt. Gordon keeps dismissing the notion, since he didn’t even fall that far, and the HEV suit has taken the heavier damage. Still, Coomer is worried. Until he makes sure Gordon is well, he won’t rest. Bubby is ready to move on, so Gordon dismisses the care.

“I’m fine, pa, gee!”

Coomer lets him go. While Gordon and Tommy have a discussion about OSHA regulated med kits, the doctor looks at Gordon, a tight pain in his chest. It had been a while since he was called pa, and he missed his daughter very much.

Gordon didn’t know. Gordon wouldn’t know.

Coomer went ahead and punched chemicals. He doesn’t stop thinking about the idea that Gordon would be a good son.

What a silly notion.

\---

The second time, it was praise.

Tommy had shot a headcrab that was jumping on Bubby. The man almost shot Bubby himself, but thankfully, the shot was good. Viscera exploded on Bubby and Benrey’s faces. Gordon went to help them clean it off.

“Wonderful shot, Tommy!”, Coomer said, happy that his husband was saved.

“Thanks Doctor Coomer, it was uh instinct!”, Tommy replied, pointing his gun at Coomer. Silly boy can’t hoster it!

Gordon looks at them, amused.

“When you say stuff like that, you sound like an excited dad at a football game”, he smiles. “Have you ever gone to one, Doctor Coomer?”

Coomer thinks about it. “Hello Gor- Yes, as a child, of course.”

“I never went to a football game. I don’t think those are real”, Bubby replies.

“We uh we could go to one once we reach the surface!”, Tommy pats Bubby’s shoulder.

Gordon had already started walking. Coomer nods at Tommy. “We’ll have to see the footed ball after the test.”

Coomer had the idea of all of them wearing the same team’s shirt, some of them holding cotton candy or hot dogs, cheering as a family.

The happy thought carried him through the day.

\--- 

The third time, Gordon wasn’t fully conscious.

Gordon was bleeding to death. Bubby and Benrey had gotten his arm cut off, and now his son was bleeding to death.

He didn't help either, though. He tried to climb inside Gordon to see if he could escape the game. Instead, he just scared Gordon. And now he was there, babbling incoherent sentences and bumbling from place to place. 

They stopped to get some sodas and stock up, but Gordon just crumbles on the floor. He's crying, and he's shaking and Coomer immediately goes over to hug him. Gordon is babbling again, and he looks so pale. "Thanks, pa… You take good care of me… I love you…. You always try to show me the right way."

Coomer cries too. It's too hard. He hugs Gordon closer, trying to sooth both of them. If he was kinder, if he stopped Bubby, if he listened more, if he realized that Gordon is as real as him…

Tommy hugs them both too, and the three of them stay like that. Tommy kisses the top of Gordon's head and Coomer holds his hand.

For a while, the only sounds there are in Black Mesa are Gordon's sobs. Harold thinks about his daughter. He missed her so much, but she never wanted to see him - the issues of divorce, depression and anxiety. He missed the feeling of loving someone so fully.

He looks at Gordon, and he knows that he needs to make this young man get out of there alive. For his son.

No matter what takes.

\---

The fourth time, it was pride.

They got into the mixology department. Darnold gave Gordon his new arm, and now they are destroying the United States Military. Gordon is shooting a few bootboys, Tommy having his back, when Coomer sees the tank. He jumps in and punches the top off it, snapping the neck off the soldier inside.

"YEAH! POPS WILL FUCK YOU UP! DON'T FUCK WITH THE SCIENCE TEAM!" 

Gordon was beaming, and Tommy and Benrey were both cheering. Bubby has the biggest smile on his face. "Look at you, Dr. Coomer, you snatched us a tank! Let's ride it out, boys!"

The Science Team hops in the tank, Coomer driving. He hears gunshots and Gordon's screams, but they are delighted. His chest swells with pride - the family team is having fun, and they are taking over Black Mesa, getting rid of pigs. What a wholesome fun time!

Unfortunately, since nothing lasts forever for the Science Team, Coomer isn't a good tank driver and they hit straight into a wall. They're all laughing, and running away.

Little silly boys.

\---

The fifth time, he supposed it was time.

Gordon is sitting outside the Chuck E. Cheese. Coomer sits by his side, and they look up to the sky. For a moment, there is silence.

Gordon looks calmer and relaxed. He looks younger, too. Even with the random stray gray hairs, he is a fairly young man. He's only 27, fresh out of grad school.

Gordon is the one to break the silence.

"Dr. Coomer, you really came through for me back there. You never gave up on me, even when it seemed that it was a useless hope."

"Of course I did. You're a wonderful young man, Gordon."

He is quiet for a moment, soaking up the praise. "You're more than just a friend. You made me feel like I had a new family. Like I could trust you at any moment. You gave me guidance, you comforted me and you helped me when I was lost." He wiped some tears. "You're like a father to me, and I'm so thankful for your presence in my life."

Harold didn't have any words, crying as hell. He enveloped Gordon in a tight hug. Inside the restaurant, the party raged on, but right now, it's just a dad and his son, just their time.

"Would you like to meet my son?"

"It'd be my pleasure, Gordon."

\---

A few months later, he finds himself on Gordon's apartment wrestling with Joshie. He can see Gordon and Beth talking, Bubby playing with Sunkist and smell the dinner Tommy and Benrey are making. Joshie is a feisty kid, but well behaved. A bright young man.

His face softens looking at Beth laughing at something Gordon said. Once he left the Chuck E. Cheese, Harold immediately called her. He wanted to meet up and talk things out. He went to therapy, and they did therapy together, and things were better.

He was scared to introduce her to Gordon, but they get along really well. They play off each other perfectly, never missing a beat. It's a relief, really. He didn't want to have to choose.

But for now, he needs to focus on Joshua. He is already tapping Coomer's chest, looking at him with his bright eyes. "Abuelo, abuelo, I won! You lost! Bang!"

Gordon looks up, smiling. "Peepaw lost his groove, huh? Get him, Joshie!"

And as his wonderful grandson pretends to shoot him as his children cheer him on, Harold realizes that his family is finally complete.

He's finally at peace.


End file.
